


Under the Lights

by asiacore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacore/pseuds/asiacore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe you’re looking in all the wrong places,” Louis says. “Maybe whoever it is, is hiding in plain sight.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Liam nods, “maybe.”</p><p>(It’s almost Christmas and the last thing Liam needs to be reminded of is that he’s alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in an au where liam goes back to txf the second time around and makes it to the final three as a soloist. he gets voted off and all the same hysteria ensues. harry befriends a local radio 1 dj and liam is super jealous about it.

Even in the wildest of Liam’s dreams he’s never imagined a day would come when he would feel like a stranger back at home. It’s around Christmastime he knows, although its unclear what day it is because everything seems endless on tour but its snowing where he’s just landed in London. He’s managed to make it home just in time to sleep off his impending jetlag before Louis’ surprise party. Even though the party is being thrown by Louis himself, so he’s not sure how that’s much of a surprise, but he’s not sure about a lot of things when it comes to Louis.

 

He’s excited to see all his mates again and underneath the constant buzz of anticipation he’s worried that things have changed between them since he’s had to jet across the globe and has somehow managed to climb his way to pop stardom. There are a number of texts in his phone from Zayn, just little updates of life back at home without him during tour and Niall rang him nearly everyday, so its not like he’s not kept in touch it’s just that something feels different this time around, other than the fact that this is the longest he’s been gone since leaving The X Factor.

 

Surely the difference is the fact that he has a bloody bodyguard now. And a driver too because he’s 20 and still has not gotten his license even though he and Zayn were taking lessons together all those years ago. It’s just that he didn’t have much time after auditioning for The X Factor that second time around and actually making it to live shows and you know… nearly winning it too if it hadn’t been for that girl with the tic condition who sang Adele so beautifully. He didn’t even feel bad losing to her honestly, although he can’t say the same for Louis.

 

It’s cold out, freezing actually. He’s not accustomed to this weather anymore. Months of traipsing around in the hot American summer, tanning on hotel patio decks and surfing the Pacific has spoiled him. Liam’s got on nearly four layers and a pair of gloves but he’s shivering in his ridiculously expensive leather boots. He pulls a beanie on, the gray one he nicked from Harry last time he was out here, and covers his ears to keep in as much warmth as possible when he steps off the plane. Technically its a jet, a private jet, but Liam’s not wanting or willing to admit the amount of fame and success he’s reached in such a short amount of time that he’s actually flying across the world on expensive jets and drinking aged wine like he’s bloody James Bond or something.

 

His cell phone buzzes somewhere deep within his jeans pocket. His manager has arranged to have a car waiting for him but Liam has other plans in mind. He fumbles for his phone and whimpers when he has to take off his glove to swipe open the call. “‘Lo?” is all he can manage because he’s still half asleep from the long flight and still quite cold.

 

“Helloooooo,” a voice drawls and Liam has to check the caller ID again because, what? “Liam, you there?”

 

“Harry?” Liam huffs out and shuffles forward when one of his minders puts a guiding hand on his shoulder. “I thought Tommo was picking me up?”

 

“Change of plans, I suppose.” Harry says and Liam can practically hear the lazy smile and shrug combination that goes along with it. “I guess you’re stuck with me.”

 

Liam grabs his luggage, a black Louis Vuitton backpack that he bought after he’d seen Jay Z with one because he has the money to do that now in one hand and a giant duffle bag he’s had for years filled with more of his friends’ clothes than his own in another and slings them both over his shoulders before following his manager. They’re headed down a long outdoor corridor and his one bare, gloveless hand is starting to go numb, he's sure of it. “Where are you then? I’m freezing out here, I forgot how cold it gets.”

 

“Listen to this!” Harry exclaims, sounding closer than he did before. “You’ve gone all western on us.”

 

When they turn a corner into a private back room Liam sees Harry leaning against a wall and drops his bags and nearly his phone too in his haste. He does one of those ridiculous running glomp hug things that he used to tease Harry and Louis for doing when they were younger if they had been separated for longer than an hour.

 

Harry meets him halfway, hugs him tight arms linked behind the dip of his back and breathes a warm laugh into his neck. “Missed you,” he says and pulls back but doesn’t let go.

 

“Missed you too, Hazza.” Liam says and watches Harry dimple up, that big smile he gets every time Liam calls him that will never get old to him. He squeezes at Harry’s shoulders and unravels his arms from around his neck.

 

“Look at you,” Harry steps back, let’s his hands slide off him this time, “you’re like a proper rock star now.”

 

Liam feels warm all over with Harry here and all these layers of clothes and the heater blasting around them. “Hardly,” he shrugs. “I’m still the same just,” he gestures vaguely at himself, “taller.”

 

“And totally fit,” Harry says in his favorite go-to valley girl accent he uses when he tries to sound American. “Like super hot and like muscley and like really good.”

 

Liam has been lifting during this tour. He knows he’s less lean and more built now. Working out has been something to do between shows because it gets quite boring out there alone which he thinks isn’t a fair feeling because he’s getting paid to do what he loves, he shouldn’t be upset about it.

 

“Thanks,” Liam says and glances down at his phone for lack of a better thing to do. He hopes his face isn’t red. It’s weird, he has girls and guys alike screaming at him all the time now about how attractive he is and how they want to marry him and have his children, but hearing this from Harry, one of his closest and oldest friends, even if he’s joking, he doesn’t know how to handle that.

 

“Well come on then.” Harry tugs at his arm and Liam links their fingers together like he always used to when they were younger. “Let’s go, don’t want to keep the paps waiting, do we?”

 

“Which one of us is the famous one here, again?” Liam asks but lets himself be pulled.

 

“Come on now, look at me.” Harry beams his million watt smile. “I’m famous in my own right, ‘very cute and charming’ according to Lottie.”

 

“I thought she fancied Niall?” Liam says teasingly.

 

“That’s Daisy, geez Liam get it together. You’ve not been gone that long, have you?” Harry teases him right back and pulls them out into the onslaught of fans and paparazzi alike.

 

It’s still so strange for Liam, having people cry when they see him and having people nearly brain themselves and wet themselves just to get a picture with him or even of him. The flashing lights and the constant “LiamLiamLiam” is so strange to him, but Harry handles it all so naturally. He’s always believed in Liam though, says he's glad Liam’s the one who made it and not himself.

 

He remembers the first time a fan had asked for his autograph. Liam was standing outside The X Factor on the phone with his mum who had drove up to Wolverhampton for the week to visit his nan who was awfully ill. Harry was there with him and so was Louis but he’d ran off backstage with another contestant named Aiden whom he seemed to have hit it off with immediately. Harry had auditioned that year as well, that’s the only way Liam would go back after that first year catastrophe was if Harry promised to go with him. He had told the fan, a girl not much younger than them to keep Liam’s autograph in a safe place because, “He’ll be doing big things one day, Liam’s destined to be a star.”

 

Liam hadn’t believed him at the time, but started to the first time he read a gossip article about himself on the internet. Something about an inside source back home saying that he fancies blokes, which he does, he just preferred not to be outed that way. Harry was there for him of course, all of his mates were actually, but Louis sending people death threats on Twitter wasn’t really Liam’s idea of helping.

 

Harry has always had a way of being the calm to the flimsily wrapped storm constantly brewing within Liam. Ever since the day they met back in primary when one of the older kids had pushed him into the lockers for staring at him too long which Liam didn’t get because he wasn’t even looking at him in the first place. He pulled Liam up, wiped the muck from his cheek and grabbed his hand. He intertwined their fingers for the first time in what would be years to come and dragged Liam over to where he and Louis usually congregated between classes. Liam had half a mind to pull away, he didn’t need saving he was perfectly fine without him. But he’s glad he didn’t.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Harry asks pulling Liam out of reverie. They’re in the car now the sound of everyone outside dulled under that new Miley Cyrus track Zayn told him Niall and Harry seem to love so much.

 

“You know, I’ve met her.” Liam tells him. “She’s come a long way from Hannah Montana.”

 

Harry grins and turns the volume up louder. “Yeah well you’ve come a long way from just auditioning for The X Factor… but I’m glad you’re home.”

 

-

 

“PAYNO!”

 

Liam is trampled to the ground as soon as he gets the door open to his flat. He loves them all, he really does but he’s tired and cold and kinda can’t breathe. “I knew I’d regret giving each of you lot a key.” He says from under a pile of boys.

 

“Yeah, well who was going to feed your turtles then since you’re off being a popstar? Louis shouts right into his ear and Liam tries but fails to roll away.

 

“Let the record show that I was the only one who actually cared for them while you were gone.” Zayn says from somewhere off to the side and Liam cranes his head back to see Zayn stood above him with a hand extended for help.

 

He grabs it and lets Zayn help him pull himself up from underneath Louis, Niall, and Harry who is starfished on top of them all like he didn’t just see him at the airport and the entire ride home.

 

“Zayn,” he says and tries not to pout because out of all of them he’s probably missed Zayn the most. Liam lets Zayn pull him in for a hug, his hand at the base of his neck and nose pressed against his cheek.

 

“Don’t ever leave me with them again, Liam.” He says his name like _lee-yum_ and Liam has really missed that.

 

“Never,” he says but feels himself being pulled away anyway and just goes along with it.

 

“Liam James,” Niall says and smacks a wet kiss on his cheek before pulling him in for a hug.

 

“Niall James,” Liam says right back and resists the urge to wipe his face lest Niall kiss him again.

 

There’s a hand between them and then an arm and suddenly and entire body as Louis physically pushes Niall out of the way.

 

“Saved the best for last I see, Liam.” He says and he’s very close, so so close that Liam’s eyes are going crossed just trying to look at him.

 

“You would’ve been first had you come and picked me up from the airport like I asked you to.”

 

Louis tsks. “I had other matters to attend to Liam Payne, just be glad our young Harold here was able to step in at last minute’s notice.”

 

“I have a driver you know.” Liam rolls his eyes “I could’ve just as easily been dropped off here.”

 

Louis throws his arms up in defense. “Whoa now mister I’m so famous I don’t need any of you lot anymore!”

 

“I didn’t say that I just-”

 

“Don’t let Louis get to you,” Harry says and “he’s just heckling you because he misses you but he's too stubborn to actually say it.”

 

“I absolutely did not,” Louis says but slides an arm around his shoulder. “If it weren’t for you being gone all year I wouldn't have made footie captain this term, which I don't understand because I am exponentially better than you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too Louis,” Liam smiles and hugs him tight the way Louis likes with his head hooked over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t go on about. We’ve got our own celebrity ‘round here anyway.” Louis says and gestures to Harry. “He’s been in the papers and everything.”

 

“Oh?” Liam turns to Harry because as often as he’s talked to each of them this is news to him. “You out saving little old ladies from burning buildings and helping cats from trees now?”

 

“No, that’s your job.” Harry blushes, face honest to god bright red and tries to shrug nonchalantly. “I guess its because I’ve been out with Grimmy a couple times they just put me in there by association or something.”

 

“They’re like proper boyfriends, Liam. He’s being modest its sickening.” Louis flops down on the couch even though he knows Liam hates that because his floors are wood and the legs of the couch slide back and scratch it up every time.

 

“We’re not, he’s just a good friend.” Harry says almost defensively except Harry literally couldn’t be bothered by anything so it comes off more pinched.

 

“Grimmy?” Liam asks because he only knows one person who would go by that name and he hardly even knows him at that. “As in Nick Grimshaw? The radio host?”

 

Harry nods. “Yeah I met him at a party a couple months ago. I mean technically I met him last year when you took me to that GQ banquet-”

 

“Which I’m still miffed about, thank you very much.” Louis cuts in, scowling.

 

“You were sick,” Liam says. “How was I supposed to bring you along when you couldn’t sit five minutes without hacking up a lung? Besides Zayn was my first choice anyway but he was up north visiting his family.”

 

“Anyway so we met again at the party… and then again downtown at a record shop and then for coffee and I guess we’re friends now?”

 

“That sounds a lot like dating to me.” Zayn says and moves to sit down next to Louis who has got his legs all sprawled out claiming it as his own. He lifts them up for Zayn though and puts his socked feet right back down in Zayn’s lap.

 

“What?” Harry says. “I do all of the same stuff with you lads all the time.”

 

“Yeah but we don’t look at each other the way you to do.” Niall comes back from the kitchen with a beer in hand and Liam doesn’t even remember him leaving the room. He hands one to Liam which is nice and all but when did Liam even acquire beer in his flat? Even though Liam’s not a big fan he nods appreciatively at Niall and takes a tentative sip from it to get the sour taste out of his mouth with even worse tasting beer. Logic.

 

“We don’t look at each other any kind of way we just… look?” He turns to Liam as if he’s trying to plead his case. “You know what I mean? We’re just looking but we’re not like _looking_. You know how paps make everything seem worse than it really is.”

 

Liam does. He remembers arriving in America at LAX and being mobbed by the paparazzi and fans alike. One of the more careless paps had nearly mauled a little girl and he’d gave him a right tongue lashing for it, but the next day in the papers and all over the gossip sites it had said he went off on a fan which isn’t what happened at all. So Liam gets it, he knows how it goes. But why is this the first he’s hearing of any of this?

 

“Don’t try to sugar coat it, Styles, you’re shagging this guy.” Louis says and giggles when Niall sits on the arm of the couch next to his head and fist bumps him.

 

“Why does it matter who Harry is or isn’t shagging anyway?” Liam says and he feels sick and tired and cold and he just wants to go upstairs and crawl in bed and sleep for the next three months like a bear in hibernation. “I’m knackered I think I’m going to head off to bed now you lot are welcome to stay if you’d like.”

 

“You just got back!” Louis exclaims. “It’s like 6pm, let’s go out or something first.”

 

Liam shakes his head and hands off his beer to Harry. “No thanks, jet lag you know?”

 

“No, I don’t know.” Louis frowns but doesn’t make to stop Liam from sludging his way up the stairs, his duffle in hand.

 

When he gets to his room he’s glad to find it the exact way he left it, a mess. An organized mess, really. Everything may be everywhere but he likes it like that because then he knows where everything is. He was afraid Zayn was going to come in and pick up his room a bit because he always complains about how much he hates it whenever he sleeps over to which Liam always points out that he has three guest rooms for him to choose from, but Zayn’s a cuddler so he never willingly leaves, he just likes to complain a lot.

 

Liam throws the duffle by the far wall, the one by his closet between the pile of dirty clothes and his trainers. He shrugs off all his layers until he’s down to his undershirt and steps out of his jeans and flomps down over his covers. He listens to the lads shuffle around downstairs for a while until it gets quiet and his room gets chilly enough that he needs to slide underneath the comforter. He reaches down from his bed and roots around the pocket of his jeans until he feels his phone and sees its on 38%. He probably should charge it, but he’s got two texts from Harry. One that just has _):_ and the other that says _'sorry'._

 

 _‘For what?’_ Liam writes back, even though he’s supposed to be sleeping.

 

Harry responds almost immediately and Liam tries not to think about that. _‘Not telling you about Nick...’_

 

Liam bites his lips and considers not writing back, but thinks better of it. _‘U still here?’_

 

 _‘Yes’_ he sends and then right after, _‘everyone else is gone though.'_

 

 _‘Don’t leave’_ Liam shuts off his phone and places it on the nightstand face down. He doesn’t really want to be bothered for the rest of the night, and really he doesn't want to see if Harry replies or not. It's okay though and he breathes easier when he hears Harry creep into the room moments later as if to not disturb Liam even though he’s clearly awake since he told him to come upstairs. Liam watches Harry try to maneuver around the clutter everywhere and tries not to laugh when he nearly trips over a boot that he left haphazardly in the middle of the floor in his haste to get to bed but chuckles anyway.

 

“Don’t laugh, Liam.” Harry whispers in the dark of the room. The shades are closed and the curtains are pulled and even the light of the moon is sneaking through the slits it just makes it harder to see. “You really do need to clean your room.”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Liam whispers back. “But I guess I’ll pick up a bit eventually.”

 

“I’ll help you,” Harry says when he gets over to the bed. “I mean if you want I will.”

 

“Sure we’ll order pizza and make a party of it.”

 

“Are you taking the piss? I can’t tell anymore. You’ve been gone so long.” Harry climbs in behind him and presses his cold toes to the back of Liam’s calves. “I don’t know how you sleep with socks on, it's too warm and constricting. I like to be free.”

 

“Are you naked in my bed, Harry?” It wouldn’t be the first time, but Liam feels the need to ask anyway.

 

“Maybe,” Harry chuckles. “Maybe not. Reach back and see.”

 

“I’ll pass.” Liam grimaces and burrows his head down further into his pillow when Harry shuffles closer. “I’ve not been gone that long, have I?” Time has passed. He’s not sure how much, but he doesn’t think Harry is asleep yet.

 

“Long enough,” Harry says eventually. “It doesn’t matter you’re back. You’re here now.”

 

“Yeah but…” Liam pauses. “For how long?”

 

“Shhh,” Harry presses his cheek to Liam’s shoulder and lays a heavy arm across his side. Liam can feel the soft cotton of Harry’s boxers bunched up between them and leans back for the body heat Harry constantly emits. “Sleep now,” he says and with one long sigh Liam does.

 

-

 

When Liam wakes up the next day Harry is already gone, but he comes downstairs to find Louis in the kitchen bent over in the pantry looking for something.

 

“This must be serious,” Liam says and leans against a counter where Louis’ got the kettle going. “You’ve willingly woken up before ten and managed to drive here without your morning cuppa yet.”

 

Louis nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Liam, as if this isn’t his flat and tries to lamely recover with an insult. “Shut up, Liam.” He huffs and then gestures to the cabinets. “Where is anything in this stupid flat of yours anyway?”

 

“Tea is on the third shelf behind the sandwich bags next to the pasta.” Liam tells him and grabs two mugs from the dish rack. “I’m more of a coffee drinker now but,” he shrugs.

 

“You’ve changed, Liam.” Louis shakes his head in disdain. “You get a little bit of fame and now you’ve forgotten your roots. Tea over coffee any day.”

 

Liam blanches. “You try drinking only tea when you’re running on four hours of sleep and you’ve got a show that night and then have to head to a makeshift studio on the bus right after to record tracks for the next album.”

 

“Popstar problems.” Louis brushes him off and heads to the fridge. “No milk, so useless.”

 

“I should have a can of cream in the pantry somewhere.” Liam thinks he maybe recalls seeing one in there from the last time his mum came over.

 

“I’ll just take it black this time, I guess.” Louis places two teabags in his mug and then one in Liam’s. “You still like yours ridiculously sweet?” He asks hesitantly.

 

“Of course.” Liam nods, arms crossed against his chest and shifts from one foot to the other. Things are feeling awkward between them and they never should, especially with Louis of all people who knows how to fill a silence and lighten a mood.

 

Once Louis’ made both of their tea he hands Liam his and sits down at the small kitchen table across from where Liam is standing. “So,” he starts and won’t meet Liam’s eyes. “Sorry about yesterday, whatever I said that made you run off.”

 

Oh. “It was nothing, I was just tired is all.” Liam shrugs and he was tired so he’s not lying.

 

“Right,” Louis says like he doesn’t believe him, but doesn’t push anyway. “So I was thinking, you and I could have like a proper lads day out. I’ve not been out to the shops for a while and somehow recently acquired a large sum of money.”

 

“Are you selling drugs, Louis?” Liam teases.

 

“Oh god no, are you kidding me Liam? My grandfather died and apparently left me a huge cheque so I have all this money I’m sitting on and nothing to do with it. Zayn’s got great taste but he’s terrible to shop with, too impatient. Niall would rather do all of his shopping online and Harry just nods and says he likes everything.”

 

“That's because he probably does.” Liam laughs because he can see Harry like that, but sobers up quickly. “I’m sorry to hear about your grandfather though.”

 

“He was my birth dad’s dad,” Louis shrugs. “I don’t really care we’ve only met like twice, but he did send me cards every year on my birthday.” He seems sad yet somehow completely blasé about it all the way only Louis can be.

 

“Well its awful either way, you’ve lost a family member.” Liam frowns into his tea. “I’ll go out to the shops with you though, I could use a new pair of trainers.”

 

“I’m thinking about getting the girls something.” Louis says with that dreamy look he gets in his eyes every time he talks about his little sisters. “The twins have been on about this life size dollhouse or summat for months now and mum couldn’t get it herself.”

 

“That’s very nice of you.” Liam grins. He knows how Louis is with his family and loves to see this side of him come out. “Just let me get dressed and we can head out.” He runs upstairs and takes a steaming hot shower before dressing and shoving his phone in his pocket.

 

Louis offers to drive which is just as well because Liam was just going to call his driver to pick them up. He says he wants to stay lowkey which is almost impossible at this point for Liam. He gets noticed everywhere he goes. Even going out front to check the post for mail seems to be newsworthy attention nowadays. Albeit doing so in just his pants is probably what all the commotion is about.

 

They spend the day going in and out of stores buying up clothes and attracting a lot more attention than either of them can handle alone. A fan asks for Louis’ picture at one point and he very nearly tells her to fuck off and that’s when they call it a day. Louis suggests they go grab a bite to eat before heading back and they end up at an Italian restaurant that Liam didn’t even know existed before today.

 

Once they’re seated and Louis shuffles off to the toilets Liam turns on his phone that he forgot to charge last night and thumbs through his missed text messages. One from his manager that he ignores, and another from Niall which is a picture of him holding a sloppily wrapped Christmas present in one hand and holding his thumb up with another which leads Liam to wonder who took the picture but he doesn’t reply. He scrolls down and sees a message from Harry asking if he wants to go to Winter Wonderland this month.

 

Liam grins. _‘Yesssss I haven’t been in years!!!!!’_

 

_‘Great. I cant wait xx’_

 

“What are you smiling at?” Louis ask as he throws himself down into the seat next to Liam rather than across from him, which Liam expected him to do anyway.

 

“Nothing,” he says and clicks his phone shut before sliding it back in his pocket. “I mean, its just Harry.”

 

“Just Harry, eh?” Louis says suggestively and Liam doesn’t get it. “He send you a picture of his dick by accident? I can’t imagine that actually happening, but its nothing we’ve never seen before, am I right?”

 

“No.” Liam hums and picks up a crayon that came with the kids menu that Louis asked for just to throw off the waitress. “He just asked me to go with him to the tree lighting downtown later on.”

 

Louis pulls out his own phone and looks up, mock offended. “I got no such invite. How dare he?”

 

“I mean, I’m sure you can come if you really want.” Liam draws circles on the table cloth that doubles as sketching paper apparently. He needs to bring Zayn to this place one day. Food and art, his two favorite things combined.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got a party to organize and a date night planned so, anyway.” Louis shrugs. “It just would’ve been nice to be invited, is all.”

 

“So you and El?” Liam asks, because that’s always a safe thing to talk about.

 

“Yup,” Louis beams. “Still going strong. We need to find you someone, Payno. I’m tired of seeing your name in the papers like _‘billionaire, playboy, popstar,’_ you sound like Tony Stark.”

 

“Yeah, if he was in a boy band,” Liam laughs, “besides I’m not a billionaire.”

 

“What do you think the Avengers was about, Liam, if it wasn’t about them saving the world through the power of music?” Louis says very seriously.

 

Liam furrows his eyebrows. “I think you’re talking about _‘Kiss Saves Santa_ ’?”

 

“That wasn’t even a real movie, Liam.” Louis says and gets back on subject. “Have you met anyone in the states that you fancy?”

 

“Justin Bieber is quite fit.” Liam says and its true. He’s met him at the Kid’s Choice Awards earlier this year and again at the VMA’s and if Justin wasn’t very obviously 100% straight and if it wouldn’t break Niall’s heart Liam would go for it. “But other than that not really.”

 

“How sad. You are at your sexual prime Liam, look at you.” He squeezes Liam’s bicep. “If I wasn’t with Eleanor I’d take a ride on the Payne Train myself.”

 

“Oh my god, Louis.” Liam goes hot and red all over. “Shut up. Don’t say things like that.”

 

“I’m serious, look at you you’re ripped now.” He pokes at Liam’s abs.

 

“Harry said the same thing yesterday.” Liam mumbles.

 

“Yeah well Harry knows his way around the male anatomy.” Louis waggles his eyebrows and Liam frowns. “I know you, Liam. You like being in a relationship. What’s stopping you from looking for someone?”

 

“Nothing.” Liam shrugs. “I just haven’t found anyone yet.” He doesn’t really want to talk about this anymore and hopefully neither does Louis now that there food has come.

 

“Maybe you’re looking in all the wrong places,” Louis says around a mouthful of spaghetti. “Maybe whoever it is, is hiding in plain sight.”

 

It’s almost Christmas and the last thing Liam needs to be reminded of is that he’s alone. “Yeah,” Liam nods and prods at the shrimp alfredo on his plate, “maybe.”

 

-

 

Harry comes over later after Louis has dropped Liam off and he’s still filled to the brim with energy. He was going to suggest going out maybe but the hassle seems more than its worth so he decides better on it for a night in. He helps Liam string up a few Christmas lights and they curl up together on Liam’s couch and watch _‘It’s A Wonderful Life’_ like they do every year and when it goes off Harry looks dead on his feet as he trudges over toward the door.

 

Liam follows him and leans against the banister of the stairs when Harry turns around expectantly. “You look wrecked.”

 

Harry nods and lets out a big lion yawn. “I am.”

 

“Long day?” Liam quirks an eyebrow.

 

He smiles sleepily but doesn’t answer.

 

“You’re letting all the cold air in.” Liam gestures at the open door. “Are you staying or not?”

 

“You want me to stay?” Harry asks but pulls on his coat anyway.

 

“I offered, didn’t I?” Liam can’t understand why Harry’s been talking to him in circles; answering his questions with questions, but chucks it all up to Harry’s quirks. It’s all a part of his charm.

 

“Goodnight Liam,” he pulls Liam in for a hug, hands sliding around Liam’s back because he loves his arms being underneath Liam's when they hug.

 

“So you’re not staying, then?” He says into the collar of Harry’s shirt and Harry chuckles.

 

“Sure Liam, I’ll stay.” He kicks the door shut and shrugs off his coat. “All you had to do was ask.”

 

“Oh hush you,” Liam says and leads him up to bed.

 

When Liam wakes up again Harry is still there and his phone is buzzing nonstop underneath his pillow because Harry has a thing about keeping his phone close within arms reach at all times. So much for that idea if he won’t even wake up when it rings. Liam pushes at Harry’s arm but he just groans and rolls over away from Liam, drooling all over his good pillows. Liam shakes his head and fishes underneath the pillow for his phone. He figures its probably Louis, or maybe Harry’s mum, either of which he can handle at half seven in the morning on a Saturday but the screen says ‘Grimmy’ and Liam can’t contain the frown that falls onto his face.

 

“Harry,” he tries again but Harry is useless in the morning and Liam gives up. He’s awake now and his mind is running a mile a minute and he’s itching for a cup of coffee. He calls Zayn up and asks him to stop by Starbucks and he only agrees to it if Liam will let him paint him. Zayn is still in University, as are the rest of the lads, and he's studying to be an English teacher but tends to make more art classes than actual child development classes and Liam thinks maybe he’s just not ready to move on to that next step yet. He says he wants to use Liam specifically as a model for his oil painting and Liam agrees because he misses Zayn and also coffee. When he arrives with bags of pastries and a tray of hot drinks Liam is so excited he could kiss him.

 

He does kiss him actually. On the cheek, on the nose, on the forehead. “Okay, okay,” Zayn relents but he’s grinning. “I get it. I love you too, Li.”

 

“You’re up early,” Liam notes. “I hadn’t really expected you to answer when I called.”

 

“Well you know, school does that to a person.” Zayn shrugs and Liam nods understandingly. “Is Harry still here?”

 

“Yeah, he’s upstairs.” Liam tries not to grimace. “How’d you know?”

 

“Well for one all his crap is over by your front door.” Zayn gestures to where Harry’s boots and coat are on the floor. “And you two are all over the internet.”

 

“What?” Liam nearly drops his coffee and turns to head toward the kitchen to doctor it up to his liking. “All over the internet how?”

 

Zayn follows him, hands still full. “As in all the gossip sites think you two are shagging. They’re calling him your childhood best friend turned boyfriend. Which by the way, I’m offended they’d peg him as your best friend and not me. But there are some pretty incriminating pictures of him leaving early yesterday morning and coming over late last night.”

 

“I spend the whole day with Louis the human hurricane and that’s what they focus on?” Liam frowns into his fridge and he still doesn’t have any milk.

 

“Well yeah,” Zayn pulls out a bunch of those little flavored creamers and passes them to Liam. “If I didn’t know you guys I’d think it looks really bad too. Like it looks like you two are proper snogging in one pic. It’s all in the angle and it was dark outside so…”

 

“Liam we’re famous!” Harry shouts from somewhere in the flat and then comes bumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Like proper famous. How long do you think til we get our own show like the Kardashians?”

 

“Liam’s been famous, Harry.” Zayn says and hands him a cup. “And you’re just the guy who shags famous blokes.”

 

“Heeeey,” Harry frowns and moves over next to Liam and pushes their shoulders together. “You don’t think I’m shagging you for the fame, do you Liam?”

 

“I don’t know Harry,” Liam plays along. “First Grimmy, now me. Who’s next?”

 

“Bruce Jenner.” Harry grins. “I’m going to get steadily more and more famous until I get to Obama, the ultimate shag.”

 

“Would you really do that to Niall?” Liam laughs. “He’d be proper crushed.”

 

“What about you, Liam? Me using you to get to bigger, better things.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind much. Then I could tell people I shagged the Harry Styles.”

 

“Do you two need a moment? I can leave.” Zayn cuts in. “You’re like proper flirting right now and I can’t tell if its just banter or what.”

 

“What? Zayn.” Liam steps away from where their bare arms are touching. “You know we’re just having a laugh right?”

 

“I dunno.” Zayn shrugs and sips idly at his coffee. “If you say so.”

 

“Right, well. I’m gonna go.” Harry puts his cup down. “Things to see, people to do.”

 

Liam grins. “You don’t have to go.” He finds himself more often than not asking Harry to stay and he hopes it doesn’t come off as desperate as he feels.

 

“I do, Liam.” He presses a hand to Liam’s cheek dramatically. “It’s for the best. We’ll be together someday.”

 

“I’ll wait for you.” Liam says and puts his hand over Harry’s. “I’ll wait forever.”

 

“You two are so weird.” Zayn says and they both just laugh.

 

-

 

Niall rings Liam a few days later upset that he’s been home for a week and they haven’t managed to hang out yet. He’s been out with Louis and stayed in with Zayn and Harry is everywhere all the time and Niall thinks its been well past his turn for a bit of Liam.

 

They go to a JLS concert together. Well technically JLS’ final gig together, but Liam refuses to accept that. Niall cries and its all over the internet within minutes because apparently anything Liam’s friends does while he’s with them is newsworthy. Niall punches him in the arm seventeen times when he finds out later that night, one for each article, and Liam tries to apologize but he’s too busy laughing at all the ridiculous videos and pictures he sees while he scrolls through his twitter feed on his phone.

 

“So you and Harry are a thing now.” Niall states rather than asks. They’re driving around in circles because they’re both buzzing and not ready to go home yet.

 

“No you know how that goes.” Liam waves him off. “It just looks worse than it is.”

 

“Yeah except this time it really is that bad.” Niall looks over at him from the road and Liam acts like he’s not watching him from the corner of his eye. “You two are ridiculously gone for each other.”

 

“We definitely aren’t.” Liam says and opens the camera to his phone. He’s sees himself reflected in the screen and blinks. He’s frowning and he looks sorta pathetic like a kid lost in a grocery store or a sad dog or something. “Besides Harry’s got Nick Grimshaw if what the papers are saying is true.”

 

“If what the papers are saying is true Harry hasn’t spoken to him since you’ve been back.” Niall says. “Grimmy’s moved on. He’s got himself a younger, prettier version of Harry to play with now.”

 

“Yeah well you can’t believe everything you read.” Liam says but finds himself thumbing open the internet on his phone and he google searches ‘Nick Grimshaw and Harry Styles’. He sees words like ‘couple’ and ‘split’ and ‘cheat’ and ‘Liam Payne’ and clicks out.

 

“So now would be your chance.” Niall tells him, one hand on the wheel, the other fumbling through a cd case. “Just tell him you fancy him. The worst thing that could happen is that he’ll just say okay and probably pat you on the back.”

 

“That sounds awful actually.” Liam isn’t feeling as great as he did just a few minutes ago. “He’s one of my best mates and then things would be awkward between us after that.”

 

“It’ll only be awkward if you let it be.”

 

“I’m not you Niall I can’t just brush everything off. Besides Harry and I, we aren’t even like that.”

 

“Whatever you say Liam, but you and Harry aren’t like you used to be either. Now you’re LiamandHarry.”

 

Liam sighs. “And what are you and I?”

 

“You and I,” Niall says and pulls into the lot of a pub. “We are about to be trashed.”

 

-

 

It’s the day of Louis’ party and Harry offers to pick Liam up and take him there. Harry’s dressed very festive in a green Christmas sweater with stripey sleeves and a matching hat. He looks like a giant elf and Liam can’t help but laugh out loud.

 

“I’m santas biggest helper.” Harry grins and dons a rainbow hat for Liam. Liam bends over and Harry fits it carefully over his purposely gelled quiff. “Now we match.”

 

Liam’s got on a red plaid shirt that hangs loose over his shoulder and that hat clashes with it but he doesn’t really mind. It’s way too big, it keeps falling forward into his eyes and Harry laughs at him as they walk to his car.

 

When they get there Louis opens the door dressed head to toe in gaudy Christmas gear. “Nice of you two finally show up!” He shouts over the booming bass of loud dance music playing behind him.

 

“You said 9!” Harry glances down at his watch. “It’s 9:03.”

 

“Fashionably late, I presume.” He glances at Liam and then back at Harry as if he’s not the one with a giant reindeer on his chest.. “Well, anyway. Welcome to the surprise party of the century!”

 

“How was this a surprise if you planned it yourself?” Liam pushes past Louis inside to where people are dancing and drinking the night away.

 

“It’s a surprise Liam, I can’t tell you.” He grabs Liam by the hem of his shirt and spins him around. “Did you really bring Harry as your date to my party?”

 

Liam laughs. “Well technically he brought me.” He shrugs. “You know I can’t drive,”

 

“You know what I meant.” Louis goes for a nipple pinch but Liam’s known him long enough to evade it, even if he’s not been around as much anymore.

 

“What does it matter anyway?” Liam shrugs. He needs a drink.. or maybe three.

 

Harry must’ve read his mind because he comes back with something bright red and fruity. “Courtesy of Niall Horan, bartender extraordinaire.”

 

“Thanks,” Liam takes the plastic glass and Louis snorts.

 

“Would you like one Louis?” Harry asks him.

 

Louis brandishes a bottle of whiskey literally out of thin air and shakes his head. “No thanks you two have got each other and I’ve got this to keep me company all night.”

 

“Yeah and like fifty other people who are all here for you so I think you’re set.” Liam says and Louis gives him a thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd.

 

Liam stands on the edges of the party bopping his head along to whatever song is played while Harry interacts with the people around them. It’s weird thinking these are the people Liam would’ve known if he’d stayed out here and not gone back to The X Factor that second time, if he’d not made it as far as he did.

 

He gets an odd glance every so often and a few people look like they want to come up and say something but stay safely away at bay. That kinda bothers him, he tries not to be sad about it but he’s in a room full of people and everyone’s too intimidated to talk to him. This is the complete opposite of what he’s always wanted while growing up.

 

Zayn makes his way through the crowd and nods at Liam before ducking out back and Liam quickly follows him out into the backyard where he’s quietly smoking a cigarette.

 

“‘S cold” Liam says quick and sharp and he wishes he’d worn something over his flannel shirt.

 

“Not that bad,” Zayn says and shrugs off his leather jacket before handing it to Liam. “Take it, I’m fine.”

 

“Thanks,” Liam tugs it on and shoves his hand deep in the pockets. “Fun party,” he says like Zayn is just some random person he’s just met and not one of his best friends.

 

Zayn doesn't take the bait. “Louis said you came with Harry.”

 

“I don’t see why that’s a big deal.” Liam frowns. “We just rode here together.”

 

“And wore matching outfits.”He points at Liam's hat.

 

“They definitely don’t match.” Liam steals the cigarette off Zayn and takes a puff before passing it back. “You guys are all grasping at straws here.”

 

Zayn looks down, surprised. “You smoke now?”

 

“Occasionally.” Liam shrugs. “Don’t change the subject, all three of you have been on about me and Harry since I’ve gotten back.”

 

“That’s because you two are some of the most oblivious bastards I’ve ever met in my life.” Zayn says with no malice behind it but Liam suddenly doesn't want to be outside anymore.

 

“I’m going back inside.” Liam slips off the jacket and hands it back to Zayn. “Thanks for the jacket.”

 

“Don’t be upset Liam.” Zayn says almost teasingly.

 

“I’m not,” he says but he kinda is. He turns and heads back inside and runs right into Harry who grabs him by his shoulders and shouts.

 

“I’ve been looking for you!” He’s very obviously already drunk. “I found you!”

 

“You found me!” Liam shouts back and Harry giggles into his shoulder.

 

As if on cue a new song starts and Harry pulls away face alight. “It’s you!” He says and Liam tries not to groan.

 

It is him. It’s some awful dance version of his song which is already a dance song. It's his first single actually that he put out right after losing The X Factor. Louis is stood by the stereo with a huge grin on his face drunkenly pointing at Liam and shouting something he can’t hear.

 

“Let’s dance,” Harry says and tugs at Liam’s arm. “Dance with me.”

 

Liam doesn’t want to dance to this, dance to himself but he let’s Harry lead him through the crowd of bodies onto the makeshift dance floor.

 

When the chorus comes around Harry throws his arms up in the air and sings along. “Under the lights tonight- sing it with me Liam! You turned around.”

 

“And you stole my heart with just one look.” Liam sings low drowned out by the booming stereo.

 

“When I saw your face I fell in love,” Harry throws his arms around Liam’s neck and thrashes around and tries to pass it off as dancing.

 

“Harry,” Liam’s not drunk enough for this right now. “Harry I think I’m gonna head home.”

 

He untangles himself from between them and leaves before anyone can say anything else to him. He calls for his driver and apologizes profusely for bothering him on Christmas Eve and turns his phone off on the ride home back to his flat not even bothering to wish Louis a happy birthday.

 

-

 

It’s Christmas day and Liam’s parents were supposed to be here already. He arranged to have them flown down for the holiday but its half an hour past when they were supposed to touch down and he hasn’t heard from either of them yet.

 

This Christmas is starting to feel bleak. First Nicola couldn’t make it because she was off honeymooning on an island somewhere in another country Liam can’t pronounce, then Ruth decided she’d rather stay at Uni than come down to visit for the holidays, and now this.

 

He’s pacing back and forth in the foyer of his flat when he gets a call from his manager. Apparently his grandfather has died and his parents last minute drove up to spend the holiday with his lonely grandmother.

 

Liam sighs, sad to hear about the passing of his grandfather but glad to hear his parents are alright. “This was a bad year for grandfathers,” he says out loud and flops down on his couch the way he hates that Louis does.

 

His mind is on autopilot. He opens his text messages and searches for Harry’s name.

 

 _'Happy Christmas Hazza,'_ he sends, and then, _'I’m all alone'_

 

 _'What happened to your parents?'_ Harry writes back.

 

_'My grandpa died so they couldn’t make it ))):'_

 

_'Want to come to mine for Christmas? I can come get you. Mum and Gem miss ya xx'_

 

_'Suuuure I guess I don’t want 2 be any trouble'_

 

_'No... It’s fine I’m coming right now! Get ready!'_

 

 _'Ok'_ Liam sends and then, _'Thanks Harry'_

 

Anne has always been Liam’s favorite when it comes to all his mates’ mums. Not only has she always been a looker but she is so nice, she reminds Liam so much of his own mother in that sense. She hugs Liam tight and gives him a big kiss when he arrives with a bottle of wine in offering. Gemma does much of the same but is less mothering about and ruffles his hair like she always used to when he was younger and he used let it curl up at the edges.

 

Liam sits and watches as Harry opens his presents with childlike excitement. He’s not expecting it when Harry turns to him and pulls a small, neatly wrapped box from behind where he’s sat and hands it to him. “For me?” Liam asks stupidly, obviously its for him.

 

Harry nods proudly. “Yup, I wrapped it myself.”

 

It’s so pretty, Liam doesn’t to ruin it but he rips into the paper anyway as it reveals a box that Liam already knows it a watch before he opens it. “I feel bad,” he pauses. “I’ve not got you anything.” He hasn’t gotten anyone anything this year. Liam is a terrible friend.

 

“It’s fine just open it.” Harry pushes the box closer to him. Liam obliges and tries to school his face to feign composure. Its a watch, a Hublot to be exact, Liam’s favorite, and even though they’re both aware Liam could’ve gotten this for himself it means infinitely more that Harry gifted it to him.

 

“Its the kind Jay Z wore,” Harry tells him. “That time we went and saw him and Kanye last year, you had said how much you liked it. So, yeah.” He shrugs and Liam tears up a little.

 

“You remember that?” It was just a comment he made in passing, like ‘Nice shoes, or ‘I like your shirt’, nothing significant.

 

Harry nods. “Yeah, been saving up to get it for you. I couldn’t very well tell you about it so I just hoped you hadn’t got it for yourself yet. I know how much you like your watches.”

 

He remembers the first time his dad bought him a fairly expensive watch on his seventeenth birthday and Harry brushing lightly at the face of it. “I like it,” he’d said. “It’s very you, Liam.”

 

“Thank you,” Liam says. “For the watch and for letting me tag along today and everything really.”

 

“Oh my god!” Harry excliams. “I never got to take you to Winter Wonderland.”

 

Liam sighs, that’s right they were supposed to go. “It’s okay we can always go next year.”

 

“No, they don’t take everything down until the 27th, we’ll go tomorrow.” Harry says very determinedly and Liam knows there’s no talking him out of it.

 

Liam leaves that night with a promise from Anne to keep in touch and visit more often and a warning from Gemma, “Be careful with my brother.”

 

-

 

Liam’s already bundled up and stood by the door when Harry arrives to come pick him up the next day. He’s wearing all black and two pairs of socks and a scarf around his neck and nose and mouth. He pulls his hood up before he answers the door and glances at the mirror beside the front window of his foyer. He thinks he kinda looks like a ninja or assassin or something cool like that, not a popstar.

 

When he opens the door he sees Harry stood there grinning with two different plaid shirts on, a pair of ripped jeans with patches on the knees, and a bandana with the American flag on it holding back his hair. “Harry you’re going to freeze to death,” he tells him and offers to bring him a coat but Harry just grabs him and drags him out into the cold winter air.

 

“Liam I promise you I’ll be alright,” he says and opens the door for him when they get to his car. “After you, your majesty.”

 

“Harry, please,” Liam blushes and he’s glad most of his face is covered from view. He sits back into the seat and takes in the smell that is decidedly very Harry. Something sweet and sharp and he can’t put a pin on what it is exactly but its so familiar.

 

When they get there Harry pays for their tickets even though Liam puts up a big fuss about it and makes Harry let him pay for their ice skates when they make their way over to the makeshift outdoor skating rink.

 

Harry is clumsy at best, he’s all legs and long arms that he has no clue what to do with, but surprisingly graceful on ice. He shows off a fancy pirouette in the middle of the ice that gets him a couple of sparse claps from the audience he’s acquired and smiles big and wide at Liam.

 

Liam played a bit of hockey when he was younger, he was a part of a junior league for the midlands, so he’s an alright skater although kinda rusty. His footing is not what it used to be but its fun and Harry holds his hands and guides him.

 

There’s an area where they’ve set up fake snow which Liam finds quite stupid since there’s real snow everywhere, but goes over anyway and makes the perfect snowball and chucks it at Harry who was helping a little girl make a snowman.

 

“Excuse me, Liam.” He turns around, face froggy. His eyes look like they’re about to pop right out of his skull and Liam billows over in laughter.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says when Harry stalks over, “but your face.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Harry says and bends down. He places his hands on Liam’s shoulders and pushes him down onto his back into the snow.

 

“Harry!” Liam wails. It’s cold, so, so, cold. The snow may be fake but its freezing and he yanks Harry down as well. He falls on top of Liam and they’re both laid out in the middle of the plaza cackling like madmen.

 

Liam lays back and starts making a snow angel when his laughter subsides and Harry just sits cross legged staring down at him. “Cold yet?” He asks when Liam stops flapping his arms around and Liam nods.

 

“Come on,” he stands and holds out a hand to help Liam up which he accepts. Liam admires his handiwork in the snow and jabs his elbow in Harry’s ribs until he nods. “Nice, I’ve seen better, but its acceptable.”

 

“Excuse you, Harry.” Liam’s jaw drops. “Have you quite finished?” He points and Harry shakes his head and rolls his eyes in fake exasperation.

 

“Let’s go now.” He pulls Liam over to a booth where they’re serving hot cocoa in fake paper mugs and buys two for himself.

 

“What about me?” Liam pulls down his scarf and pouts out his bottom lip.

 

“Get your own.” Harry says but a presses a cup into his hands anyway. “They’re about to light the tree.” He walks over to where people are stood staring up at the huge, fake, Christmas tree, and Liam didn't know they still lit the tree after Christmas.

 

There’s an instrumental version of _‘O Christmas Tree’_ that plays and a flock of carolers come out from either side of the tree and Liam hums along, swaying side to side with the song. It ends pretty anti climatically and people clap as the tree is lit and that’s it.

 

Harry turns to him with a faraway look on his face. “I think this was more fun when we were younger.”

 

“I love it.” Liam smiles back at him and looks around the plaza. “All these people gathered here to celebrate one thing. Strangers coming together for the season of giving! It’s all quite beautiful in my opinion.”

 

“Oh Liam you sap.” Harry slaps him on the arm and tries not to grin. “You absolute sap.” He wonders how Harry got them to re-light the tree and perform the ceremony the day after Christmas but Harry’s got something special about him that makes you want to do anything for him if he asks nice enough.

 

They load up on frosted biscuits, the kind Liam used to leave out for santa when he was little, and peppermint bars before Harry drives them back to Liam’s flat and they talk about the old times, growing up together and experiencing firsts and dating and life up until Liam was uprooted and sent across the globe. When it's over and their voices are hoarse from talking so much Harry, looking dead on his feet trudges over to the door and turns around expectantly when Liam follows him. “You can stay you know,” Liam says and he wants him to stay. He prefers it now actually over being alone every night anyway.

 

“I know.” Harry smiles, but shakes his head. “I’m gonna go though, but tonight was fun.”

 

“This is starting to feel suspiciously like a date.” Liam says stupidly, not controlling his brain to mouth function.

 

Harry just continues to smile and shrugs a bit, “Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t.”

 

“You’re terrible at this aloof, mysterious thing.” Liam jabs him in the chest with a finger.

 

“Well how’s this?” Harry puts his hands on Liam’s shoulders, the way he has thousands of times before, but this time its different. One hand goes behind Liam’s neck, that rogue pinky of Harry’s dipping into the collar of his shirt as the other cups at Liam’s face his thumb swiping idly at his cheek as Liam waits in anticipation.

 

“Well?” He presses on because this is something he didn’t know he wanted until now and if Harry is just teasing him he’s going to be gutted. “Are you going to kiss me?”

 

“Can I?” Harry asks and Liam just goes ahead and does it himself. The kiss is short and dry and first. Just a peck like he would his mum or sister. But then Harry leans back in and kisses him again.

 

It’s better the second time around and even more so the third and by the time Harry stumbles back inside with Liam’s hands on his waist and his own around Liam’s neck he’s smiling so hard that it's just teeth and spit and giggles and fun.

 

Kissing Harry is fun, just like most things are with Harry and maybe this is what Louis meant about the right person hiding in plain sight. Maybe Harry was the one all along.

 

“So are we going to do this?” Liam asks, his lips kiss bitten and bright red. He tilts his head forward so their foreheads are touching and Harry brushes their noses together in a kunik.

 

Harry’s mouth is just as bad, if not worse. Liam’s always been a pretty aggressive kisser. “Woah, on the first date Liam? I’m not that kinda girl.”

 

“No I mean, us together. Like, as a couple.” Liam realizes how dumb this sounds. They’re best friends. They’ve been on one date and kissed once… or maybe more than once, but still.

 

“Yeah, if you want that.” Harry presses his nose into Liam’s jaw and mumbles into his neck. “If you want me.”

 

“I do.” Liam nods. “I think I have, actually. For so long.”

 

Harry whispers. “Well now you’ve got me.”

 

“It’s a Christmas miracle.” Liam whispers back.

 

“It’s after Christmas, Liam.” Harry says and runs his thumb across the face of the watch he bought Liam.

 

Liam flicks on the switch for the Christmas lights. “How about now?”

 

“Better.” Harry tucks his face back into the crook of Liam’s neck and starts to hum a song all too familiar to them both.

 

Liam sways them back and forth to the sound of Harry’s voice and kisses the crown of Harry’s head singing along.

 

_Under the lights tonight you turned around and you stole my heart with just one look._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is my baby i didn't think i'd finish it in time for christmas between work and school but here it is!!! i hope you all liked it!
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://liamwayne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
